Where Everything Starts
by JcKaMochi09
Summary: Mai saw her principal talking to two gentleman... Who are those two men? ...After Mai and her friends tell ghost story... Strange things start to happened. What are those strange things? Why don't you find out? Reading just the summary won't tell you the whole story! Where is the Romance? It won't be shown in the first chapter or so! (Later in the story!)
1. A Deja Vu?: The Beginning?

**Disclaimer:**

_* I __don't own Ghost Hunt__ or __any characters__ developed by __Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada!__ (Manga Version)_

**Arthur's Note/Message:**

* There are some things I want everyone to know before reading on!

"_**Three Words!" (My teacher's favorite sentence to say in class)**_

_- Listen,_

_- Imagine, and_

_- Believe!_

-_**Find mistakes?**_ (Please tell me so I can fix it!) Telling me would help me alot! (Yes, I know- check it more than one time. But sometime I just miss it!) And tell me where it is or quote it! Thanks!

-_**Don't like it? / Like it?**_ (Review if you have time or want to comment!) Just make sure use appropriate language just for everyone and me! =P

-_**Advice? /or Suggestion about this Chapter? /or Throughout the story?**_(Don't hold back about how you see my work! It would be helpful, if any suggestion or anything to help me improve my work!) Leave it on the _Review_ or _send me a private message_, whichever is comfortable to you!

-_**Questions?**_ Ask away! (And again! Appropriate for all viewers to see!)

_**Story:**_

**"Blah" - People is speaking in Japanese.**

**"_Blah_" - People speaking in English or some other language. (It would be mostly English though...)**

And that is all for now! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Point Of View (POV): Taniyama Mai

~ Day 1: School ~

*Dream Open*

"...There…she was walking…through the hallway…by herself in the night of a full moon…a cold breeze was blown onto her neck!...She anxiously turn around and when she did-"

*Bell Ring*

*Dream End*

*Bell Ring* (Repeatedly)

I stretch my hands and legs like a cat, feeling relief that class has finish.

*Pause* 'What was I dreaming?'

*Deep in thought* 'Strange… It feels like it was something...really, really important and at the sometime...very terrifying,' I thought.

I get out of my seat and start to pack my textbooks and other school supplies, when I felt this feeling like someone was looking at me. I look up and saw Suzuki, staring at me in a hateful way. I never know why she hates me so much, so I ignore her and continue packing my stuff.

"Taniyama, please see me in the teacher's office. We have to discuss some things," My teacher said.

"Okay!" I reply.

After a couple of minutes later, I went to the teacher's office, and spent an hour talking to my teacher. When it was all done and well, I was released.

'That was one long lecture about my grade...' I sight.

"Oh! Taniyama-san!" A familiar female voice called my name.

I look around the hallway and found someone with two other person waving at me.

"Oh! Krista-senpai! Rin-chan! And Momo-chan! What are you guys still doing here in this time of hour?" I walk toward them.

"We should be asking _you_ that," Krista-senpai said.

"Me and Momo-chan, was waiting for Krista-senpai to finish her student council meeting. But it took a bit longer than expected! *Sight* And your story is?" Rin-chan said.

I laugh and look at the ground feeling embarrassed. "...I get lecture for English again… Hehehe…" I said, almost to a point I was whispering.

"Huh? Again? *Frown* Oh! Hey, why don't we do the usual things we always do!" Krista-senpai said.

"You mean ghost telling like back in elementary?" Momo-chan ask.

"Exactly!"

"Let's do it!" Rin-chan agreed cheerfully.

"I'll pass… I-" I was cut off.

"Come on!" Rin-chan said.

She grab my right arm and start to pull me forward and everyone else follow-along. I try to struggle back but, I give up afterward and we continue to walk through hallway to some empty classroom. While everyone was setting everything in place, I walk up to the window and just as I look out it starts to pour really hard.

"Oh, no! I forget about my umbrella at home!" I said, finally realizing I forgot my umbrella at home.

"Don't worry! I brought two umbrellas today just in case my other one get lost. You can borrow one," Momo-chan said.

"Thank you so much, Momo-chan!"

"You are welcome!" She smile.

I smile back, trying not to show that I felt guilty. Then, at the corner of my left eye something caught my attention and I turn around to face the window to see what I saw. It was the Principal of our school. He was sheltering at the other side of the building, looking all worry. So I follow where he was gazing at and it was the abandoned building. A few seconds later, a van stop in front of the principal, two men came out of the van and walk toward the Principal. I couldn't see their face, only the tops of their umbrella. The Principal and the two gentlemen introduce to each other and start to discuss, while that happens the Principal lead them inside the school building.

"A new transfer student I bet," Rin-chan said, suddenly joining me at the window.

"I don't think so…" I said, uncertainly.

"Anyway! ...Back to the point of all this gathering!" Krista-senpai said, trying to get both of our attention.

She then smirk and held her hands out in a fist and four stripes of paper was between her thumb and index finger.

"Choose carefully, children," She said to all three of us.

We look at each other and pull one strip of paper each.

"The one who has the shortest paper strip out of the four goes first and then the next shortest go next and on!"

The line up was this: Momo-chan, Krista-senpai, Rin-chan, and lastly me. Krista-senpai turn off the light and Momo-chan begins her ghost story, then Krista-senpai, Rin-chan, and finally my turn.

*Mai telling her ghost story*

"It was late at night when a couple of students was walking home. They pass by the abandoned building and heard a cry. 'HELP ME!' A female voice screamed. The students turn around and look at the abandoned building. Searching for the female voice, in the second floor of the building they saw a female figure moving across the hallway slowly. The female figure stop walking and turn toward the window near her and look at the students outside and screamed. *High-pitch Screaming* Terrified by her, the student also scream in fear and start to run away," I took a quick breath.

"The very next morning, the students decided to report it to the school about what they show. The school decided to investigate the abandoned school building but, there wasn't any sign of anybody entering or broken-ins in the building. The school concluded that the students were imagining things and never did see anything. But the students insisted they saw a woman in white dress with a huge cut around her neck and a great amount of blood coming out from her huge cut. But still the school didn't listen," I pause.

'_Help me, _onee-chan…' A little child whispered to my ear.

'Huh?' I stand up and turn around.

"N-No ones t-there…" I panick, '...Or did I just imagine it?'

"Mai-chan? Are okay? Want to stop?" Momo said, looking at me all worried.

"You know what… The room is beginning to feel cold…" Krista-senpai said, laughingly.

"Maybe because Mai-chan's ghost story is scary that it might come true," Rin-chan said, jokingly.

'Help me, onee-chan… You promise me! You'll protect me! You promise!' The same little child's voice appeared again.

All of a sudden, I felt a pain right at my chest. Like my heart was being taken out of my body... My eyes begins to blur up and tears fell down on face.

"Rin…" Krista-senpai and Momo-chan look at Rin-chan all annoyed.

"Uh… Sorry, Mai-chan... No hard feeling… I was just..." Rin-chan apologized.

"Huh? N-No! It's not your fault, Rin-chan! I'll continue story!" I said, smiling.

"Okay, then," they said, not sure what to say next.

"So, the story goes on that another student was walking home late. She sneak inside the abandoned building saying she heard a boy crying. So, there she was walking through the hallway by herself in the night of a full moon. Inside the abandoned building, of the first floor, she continues to walk farther in but couldn't find the end of the hallway. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze blown onto her neck! Feeling like someone was behind her, she anxiously turn around and when she did. *Pause* 'N-No ones there,' she said, feeling relief. She turn back around and held her breath. She saw 'her', a woman in white dress walking toward her very, very slowly. The woman was looking down, hair blocking her face. But her chests and hands were all covered in red. 'I-Is that blood?!' the student said, looking terrified. The woman continues to walk toward the student and suddenly stop a couple of distance from her. She look up at the student and quietly stare at her, the student also stare back in fear. 'Her… Her face!' She said, trembling."

"_Get out! If one wants to live! He will slash your heart and take it!_" She said, "You will die here!"

"And then, the woman open her mouth wide-open and an annoying high pitch scream came out. The student drop to the ground and covered her ear. After a seconds later, the student look up and the woman wasn't there anymore. Not wanting to stay any longer, she run for the exit."

*Pause* "The very next morning, she didn't came to school, or the day after that day. Then, a month later, a janitor enter the abandoned school building, thought he heard something strange inside. Once he was inside the building, he start to look through each and every classroom. He found a female body- a student of the school hanging in a weird way with no heart. And…no face..." I said finally.

The room was quiet, until Krista-senpai turn on the light.

"It's getting late…. And the rain stop… for now that is," Krista-senpai said, gathering her stuff.

"You're right..." Everyone agreed.

Everyone cleaned up the classroom and left for the door.

'You're leaving me?' the little child said.

I turn around and look around the classroom again.

"Mai-chan? Are you coming?" Momo-chan ask.

"You guys should go on ahead of me… I just remembered I need to get my textbook in class. Don't worry! I'll be fine by myself," I smiled at them.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Mai-chan!" Everyone wave at me.

I waved back. Once everyone left and gone. I went back inside the classroom and turn off the lights.

"You shouldn't be telling ghost story here, Taniyama-san…" A familiar female voice said.

I panicky turn around and it was Suzuki.

"S-Suzuki! What are you doing here?" I said.

"You… You and your friends should stop with your ghost story… Haven't you not learn to not mess with the dead? Do you know whenever a group of people gathers and tell stories, the souls of the dead will gather, too? Do you?" Suzuki said angrily.

She went inside the classroom and look around and left right away after.

'O-Okay…? W-What was that...about?' I said questionly.

I grab my bag and for the last time I look at the classroom and start to walk away. It was already night time before I know it. As I walk toward the gate, I heard a loud *Bump* near the abandoned building like something fell down. At first, I didn't really care about it. I just continue to walk toward the gate and pass through. I stop to stare at the sky for a moment because once you're in a place where you can only see the city lights, the stars won't shine bright...you won't even see them at all.

'It's a full moon tonight...' I closely observe the sky, 'Its kind of funny…in the distance of the night... The stars twinkled so brightly…' I thought.

*BOOM!* A even louder sound coming from the direction of the school. I turn around and saw a bunch of dirt clouds rising into the sky. I get all worry and decide to go back to school. I enter the school few seconds later.

'W-What is this?!' I look at the school ground.

There was dirt everywhere you see and the smell of something rotten. Then, everything turned black and went bright white.

*Mai's Dreaming*

'W-What's happening?' I closed my eyes and opened it seconds later, 'This isn't the school?! Where am I? And everything seems really...big?' I said.

"_M-Mother! No! I don't want to stay here! I hated it here! I hate the people here! I want to be with mother! I can't believe you are going to leaving me here?_" A familiar voice said.

'Wait, thats the little childs voice I keep hearing, isn't it?'

"_I'm sorry, Lucio… Mommy, must leave you here with Uncle Kenta_," An older woman's voice said.

The woman look at me.

'Wait, she isn't talking to me is she?' I thought confused.

My head suddenly look down on the ground and stare at it angrily.

'Did my head just move by itself?'

'_Stupid! Stupid! Why did we even move to this stupid country anyway!_' I heard the little boy said to himself.

"Kenta… Please watch after my son…" mother said to the man behind me.

"Of course, Mira. Anything for my sister-in-law," he warmly smiled.

I look up again, wanting to say something again. But before I could do anything else mother bend down to match my height and kiss my forehead.

"_Be a good boy, Lucio. I will returned to get you_," she whispered in my ears.

I push her away and start to run away.

"Lucio, come back!" I heard Uncle Kenta said.

I didn't turn back. I didn't care where I was going, I was so angrily that I keep running and running until I couldn't run anymore. I start to cry out loud and people start to stare at me.

"Little boy, are you okay?" A Japanese woman said to me.

'_I hate Japanese people!_' I said to myself.

'But I AM Japanese!,' I yell to myself, 'I don't know how I understand this kid or hear his thoughts OR being him! But I would be so glad if I wake up from this strange dream and be a girl again AND myself!' I cried.

The Japanese woman tried to reach to me but before she could do anything I run again. While I was running I found an abandon building.

'_The sign says… something _Ko-u-ko-u? Koukou? _ Could this be a old Highschool building?' _I questioned.

'Hey, isn't that the abandoned building in school?' I thought.

I sneak inside and look around.

"Kimo…" A man said.

"Jiro, please… Don't- Don't!" A familiar voice screamed.

Just as when I took a peek inside the room where I heard voices… A man stab a woman with something sharp. The woman struggled to turn around and tried to run for the door but stop when she saw me.

"L-Lucio?! What are you doing here? Run away from here! Now!" She painfully screamed in Japanese.

I couldn't understand, I stand until the man inside run toward the door and grab me by the neck and thrown me toward my sister. I look at her chest and red coloring was coming out.

"_Sister… Your chest is red!_" I said to her.

"_Run…_"

"_What?_"

"_Lucio, you heard me! Run!_"

My sister run toward the man and struggled with him. I did what my sister said and run. *Boom!* I hear a thundering sound and then red things came running down my chest. I drop to the ground and saw my sisters face. I couldn't moved… I couldn't say a thing. I just watch as everything went by.

"Hey, bro! It seems you needed a bit of help," another voice said, "So what are you gonna do with her?"

I felt the man kick me in the stomach.

"I need to save 'her'. That's what I'm gonna do. This girl's heart match the data Keli needs! And this girls face I'll take it, too. To replace everything… That accident did to her and make Keli perfect!" Jiro said.

My vision slowly get darker. As I heard my sister screamed to dead.

*Black*

*End of Mai's Dream*

* * *

_What's going to happened next?!_

**__****Arthur's Note/Message:**

_I hope everyone who read this chapter enjoy it! And please tell me what you think!_

_-Jc_


	2. A Deja Vu?: The Beginning? Part II

**Disclaimer:**

_* I __don't own Ghost Hunt__ or __any characters__ developed by __Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada!__ (Manga Version)_

**Arthur's Note/Message:**

-_**Find mistakes?**_ (Please tell me so I can fix it!)

-_**Don't like it? / Like it?**_ (Review if you have time or want to comment!)

-_**Advice? /or Suggestion about this Chapter? /or Throughout the story?**_(Don't hold back about how you see my work! It would be helpful, if any suggestion or anything to help me improve my work!)

-_**Questions?**_ Ask away!

So before I forget about it. I didn't know what Mai's principal's name or her school is called... So I just made up the names. (Not really though...) But if you guys know the names, please let me know! And now... Please enjoy my second chapter of _Where Everything Starts_! =P - Jc

* * *

POV: Shibuya Kazuya (_Noll_)

~ Day 1 ~

Lin and I exit out of the SPR building and entered the van just outside. Lin drove the van to the streets and for a moment, I watch the clouds slowly gathering together and create an even bigger clouds, mix with the color of white and grayish-black. I went back to looking at the files that I ask Lin to arrange together from yesterday's client. After staring at the files so intensely, I decide to retire my eyes, and leaned back on my seat.

*Flashback - Yesterday Evening*

*Ringing* The front door bell ring as the door went wide open and a *Slam* as the door close. I look at Lin who I was talking to just a few seconds ago and we both get out off our seat and left my office. Lin greeted the client in the hallway and lead him to another room, I followed along after them. The client was a man around his 50's, well dressed, and had an anxious face, I observe the client.

"Please, take a seat," I said.

The client entered the room and sit down on one of the couch. I walk to the opposite side of the room to another couch and sit down, Lin follow after me and sit on the same couch. I introduce myself and Lin to the client.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, the manager of Shibuya Psychic Research," I said, "And this person next to me is my assistance, Kouji Lin."

"Uh… *Clear Throat* I'm Hayate Giro, Principal of Shibuya high school… I want to hire you to investigate some strange things happening in the old school building in my school, ...if you're interested to hear my story," He said.

I fold my hands across my chest and leaned back on the couch.

"I'll hear your story," I said.

He look at the ground and had a sorrowful face. He then overlapped both of his hands together and squeeze it tightly.

"...It was- about five years ago, when the abnormal started…" the principal said, "...At the first year, one of our students was doing a project about our school. She get curious about the old building that was off limits for students to enter. She ask permission, which I approve as long as a teacher is with her. After a fews days later, she and a teacher went inside the old building and enter a inner classroom, and to their surprised they found bones of a child and teenager. After they found the bones they heard a voice. "_He's coming! He's coming to kill-! Run!_" And then, the building started to shake, the teacher and her get out of the building. Luckily, they weren't hurt but the building… half of the building sink below a few inches to the ground. At first they stay silence about the bones or about the suddened voices or anything else. But when they told me, they were already shaking in fear. "He's watching me... every night! He's coming for me!" They would say. Of course, I didn't believe them at all but until that day… The day when both of them disappeared... and found dead a week later…" the principal paused. "Two years has past then, I decided to demolish the old school building since it alright too dangerous to stay any longer. But each time the constructor's attempt to demolish the building... there are always someone getting injured or even worst losing a body part... This is too strange to have so much incidents! I thought that some no good kids are messing around the construction, causing all of this malfunction and injuries... So, I had it tightly watch by guards during the night, but most of the them who stay for the night to watch, they claimed to never ever coming back again. It was like the building was haunted or something. I've been in fears the next two years after... my students start spreading rumors about ghosts inside the old school building. And because of those rumors, I had the feeling student will try to enter the old school building, so I had placed a lock on every door of that building so they won't be able to enter the building. But somehow those kids always manage to enter the building getting hurt in the process... plus seeing a ghost like the most popular rumours going around the school is the woman in white dress... Or a student being found dead inside the old school building, which are both not true, as far as I know of."

"So there are only two deaths, the teacher and the student?" Lin ask him.

"Yes."

"Killed?"

"Oh, no! Forgive me for not clearing it up earlier! They were driven to suicide and the cause of it is unknown. And the only evidence left behind is their suicide note, "To save my heart. I'll drown myself with my own blood." I found it strange that they both have the same suicide notes. So... What do you think, Shibuya-san? Will you take this case?"

I narrow my eyes and place my hands under my cheek and think in deep thought and close my eyes. I want through everything he told me so far and made a decision. I slowly open my eyes and stare right at the principal's eyes.

"I'll accept your case, only to the point of those strange things going around the old school building. Anything outside that boundary is not my concern or any damages that are not relate to the case is not my to account. Accept those terms, then the contract is made," I said.

The principal stayed silenced for a couple of minutes before making a decision.

"O-Of course, I just want to it be done," the principal said, finally.

"Thank you for coming. Please let my assistance Lin, ask you a couple of more question before leaving," I said, standing up.

Lin ask the principal's contact information and other things. I left right after that and went inside my office to look at past files.

*Flashback Ended*

"-listening?" I heard Lin said something.

"Did you say something?" I ask.

"We're here."

I sit up right and look out of the front window of the van and saw the school building getting bigger and bigger as Lin drove the van inside the school ground. It was raining pretty hard, which I careless about. We saw the principal standing outside the school building with the same face he had from yesterday. Lin park the van in front of the principal. And we both get out of the car and open our umbrella and we walk toward the principal.

"Thank you for coming, Shibuya-san," the principal said, and bowed.

Lin and myself bowed back.

"Please, let's go inside," the principal said, leading the way inside the school building.

As I walk toward the school building enters, I felt the feeling of someone was watching me from behind, so I turn around. In one of the school building's classroom, I saw two girls by the window. I narrowed my eyes as she and her friend chat a bit and left afterward. I then turn back around and walk inside the school building.

"Where did you go?" Lin ask, noticing I disappeared a couple a seconds ago.

"Just taking a look at the old school building, that's all," I said.

We went inside the principal's office and discuss the case over again and making sure everything was accounted and that Lin can have it recorded in his laptop.

"Is there anything else you need?" the principal ask.

In deep thought, I look at what Lin wrote down on his laptop and turn to the principal.

"Hayate-san, may I ask for the list of students? There shouldn't be a lot of student's involved."

"Of course, I'll have it handed to you by tomorrow. I hope it isn't too much to wait by than?"

"No… If it's okay, Lin and I would want to investigate and set-up some equipments inside the old school building before night falls."

"Of course, I'll leave it up to you then."

Lin and me left the principal's office.

"Let's go and set the equipment before night fall. I want to go and meet our our little ghost friend," I said.

Lin went and drove the van next to the abandoned building. We spent the less few hours setting the equipments inside the abandoned building. Then, we went around the building getting measurements and temperatures of the building.

"The principal didn't have the blueprint of this building. So, I'll made an blueprint of the first and second floor and the substance of the ground floor of this building," Lin said, as I hand him a file of papers.

He look at the files and start to type and click away on his laptop.

'This will take awhile...' I sigh and walk outside for a fresh air.

I went and leaned on the front door of the building, deep in thought. When suddenly but slowly the lights of the moon shine down on me after the clouds clear up the sky. Then, a *Boom* of someone or something dropped to the ground inside the old school building. I run inside.

"Lin!" I yelled.

"Uh... I'm fine," he said, weakly.

"What happened here?"

"N-Nothing... Just a piece of wood hit my head…" Lin said, holding his bleeding head.

I look up the ceiling and at the ground where the piece of wood lay.

'That isn't from the ceiling…' I pick up the piece of wood, examining it thoroughly.

"We need to take you to a hospital," I said, after I place the piece of wood on top of the table.

"Hehehe!" A low but icey laugh filled the room.

Lin and I alertly look around. The building shake intensely, as windows rattles, furnitures and other object made the sounds of creaking sound. I didn't have a second thought of the solution, I just wanted to take Lin out of this building. I quickly helped Lin stand up to his feet and exit out of the building. The moment we both exit, a big *ka-boom!* came behind us. The other half of the building collapses to pieces, and a gigantic dust cloud came rising to the sky and covered the school grounds with dust and the smell of something rotten.

*coughing* (Repeatingly)

'Hmmm... For it to act so violently and show what it can do so early, means only one thing... It isn't afraid to do its worse or afraid to force us to leave,' I thought.

The dust circle around the school ground and quickly calm down. When suddenly a figure came running toward the school ground and look around.

'Hm? Isn't that one of the girls from early? What is that girl think-' I said, before she suddenly collapses to the ground.

"_Noll_, go help that girl... My wound isn't that deep just that I won't be able to stand up for a while," Lin point to the direction of the collapsed girl.

I nod and left Lin sitting in the back of the van resting. I then walk toward the girl.

POV: Taniyama Mai

*Mai's Second Dream*

'Uh... where am I?' I said, blindly.

When I opened my eyes, it was super bright causing my eyes to squeeze it.

"Don't push yourself," a male voice said.

I turn my head to my left side and jump away from the man who was holding me.

"I'm s-sorry!" I said, apologetically.

The man smiled warmly at me and slowly stand up. I stare at the man who is still smiling at me, wanting to say something but i was too stan, to how gorgeous his bluish-greyish eye color, black hair, and fairly skin color. He was also wearing all black clothes. Then, I notice white orbs floating around and rising to the sky.

"W-what are those?" I ask, out loud.

"Those are spirits," he said.

"Spirits?"

"Yes, t- s-rit- -f -e -."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I can't hear you- Wait! Come back!" I yell out, as he turn around and walk away smiling.

"Hey, wake up!" The similar voice of the man I was talking to early called from out of nowhere.

*Dream Ended*

"Hey, can you hear me?" The voice said again.

I slowly opened my eyes and there he was the same man from my dream! But then, i notice something different about the man here and the man in my dream... The man here is filled with so much pain and full of sadness on his eyes, like he lost something important in the past. While in my dream he was warm and kind, like a mother caring for her child. Then, I heard him sigh.

"Are you stupid or something?" he said, as he stand up to his feet and look away from me.

'W-what the he- ah! I know it! He isn't like the guy in my dream but... why did I dream of him? I don't even know him!' I thought annoyingly.

"Hey, you. You're a student here, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, 'And I have a name!'

"Go home," he said, emotionless.

He then, sighted like he just waste his time coming here.

'Ah! W-What's with this guy's attitude?!' I thought.

I stand up to my feet and noticing the same van from early in the day, as I peek behind the rude guy in front of me. I then saw another man sitting in the back of the van.

"Uh… What happened to him?"

"What of him?" he stare at me coldly.

"Uh… N-Nothing… He seems hurt… Will he be alright?" I notice from a far that the man's head was bleeding.

He stayed silence and start to walk away from me. But stop a few feet away and ask for my name.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, fir-"

"I only ask for your name."

I frowned angrily.

"So? When are you planning to go away?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you, when are you going to leave? Your very existence here is disrupting my work."

'My god! He is the first person I ever met with an narcissistic attitude! Thinking only of himself! I'll never want to meet this guy ever again! Even though he looks good' I thought, blushingly.

"Leave or I'll make you leave myself."

"Oh, that's it! I'm going home!" I finally, snap.

I stomp away from him and head home.

POV: Shibuya Kazuya (_Noll_)

'Taniyama Mai...' I thought, and walk back to the van where Lin is.

"She seems okay… By the way, you treated her," Lin said.

"She's like a monkey," I sight.

"Hm?"

"That girl is like a monkey, pointing her noise somewhere it shouldn't belong."

Lin turn his head away but I know he's laughing because I also call a certained someone, we both know a monkey… Someone really close to me… That night, Lin was taken away to the hospital. And I decide to sleep inside the van.

~ Day 2 ~

When morning rise, I went back inside the old school building to collect the datas that was recorded throughout the night. I went back to the van and start to listen to the audio and watch some of the videos.

"Wow! I didn't know you own this many expensive stuff," a familiar female voice said.

I sigh in irritation and turn around. Yes… It is her again.

"You don't understand what it means to stay away do you? Or is it because you don't understand Japanese that well?" I said, coldly.

"Now, now you two… We don't have to be all pump up early in the morning, do we?" the principals voices came in the middle of the pointless argument between me and the girl.

"Principal!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by to tell Shibuya-san here, I hired some other people with this case. Not that I don't true you or anything… I just thought that you might need some help… after what happened to your assistance…" the principal hand me a file of papers.

"I appreciate your concern," I said, trying to hide my annoyed tone.

"Now, Taniyama-kun?" he went talk to her.

"The bell just ring a few minutes ago," he smile at her.

"Ah! T-The bell rang already?!" She panic.

While I sigh and look through the files of papers. I tease her, "No wonder you're dumb. You don't even get to class early."

She heard me loud and clear. She stick her tongue out at me and start to run toward the school building. After she was gone, the principal turn back to me and told me that she lost both of her parents in an early age with no relatives to take care of her. The school has been covering everything for her education and is currently living with her teacher.

"She was so happy and grateful… but at the same time she felt guilty for the kindness the school has given her," he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him.

The principal sigh, "Oh, I don't know. I just thought I saw someone who has the same similar eyes as she," he smiled at me, and walk away.

I get up and stare at the sky, remembering my childhood.

* * *

**Author's Note/Message:**

I hope everyone enjoy this chapter! And just let me know about anything! ^_^ -Jc


	3. A Deja Vu?: The Beginning? Part III

**Disclaimer:**

_* I __don't own Ghost Hunt__ or __any characters__ developed by __Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada!__ (Manga Version)_

**Arthur's Note/Message:**

-_**Find mistakes?**_ (Please tell me so I can fix it!)

-_**Don't like it? / Like it?**_ (Review if you have time or want to comment!)

-_**Advice? /or Suggestion about this Chapter? /or Throughout the story?**_(Don't hold back about how you see my work! It would be helpful, if any suggestion or anything to help me improve my work!)

-_**Questions?**_ Ask away!

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took a bit longer than I thought. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! -Jc

* * *

POV: Taniyama Mai

~ Day 2 ~

*After School*

*Bell Ringing* (Repeatingly)

"Mai-chan!" multiple people calling my name.

I turn my head to the right and saw two people waving at me by the front door of the classroom and I frown in confusion.

"Where's Krista-senpai?" I ask, while grabbing my stuff and walking toward them.

"She couldn't make it because of student council again," Rin said.

"So, I'm taking her place for now," a familiar female voice said, out of nowhere.

I turn to look at the person on my left side and my eyes slowly widen up.

"M-Michiru-chan?! I thought you won't be back until next monday?" I said.

"Well, yeah… But it seems mother didn't book us for a one week stay. Which was kind of sad. *Sad Face* I wanted to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Colosseum, and other places! *Sigh* And also, to eat _all_ sorts of different food in different parts of Italy. I could imagine what it would taste like as well!" Michiru-chan's eyes sparkle brightly and look like she's about to drool.

'Wow…' I thought, as I listen to her.

"Anyway, lets go!" Momo-chan said, not wanting to hear another word out of Michiru-chan's mouth.

All four of us walk through the hallway, laughing and discussing about fun things and where we should go.

"Wanna go and eat some food?" Michiru-chan said.

"Like where exactly?" I said, as we walk through the hallway to the stairs.

"You know that new fast food restaurant opened just a month ago? Lets go there!"

"That sound fine."

The other nod in agreement. As we reach the top of the stairs, we cross path with the principal as he comes up the stairs.

"Good evening, girls. I hope you all be careful walking home today. There's some kind of crime nearby here that I heard. I don't want you girls getting involve in it now, okay?" he said, smiling at us all and turn toward me, "Mai-kun, may I talk to you alone?"

I look at the girls and they just rise their shoulders with a uncertain face.

"S-Sure…" I smile.

"Oh, splendid!" he said to me, "Sorry, girls. Mai-kun won't be joining your plans for this evening," he apologize to my friends.

"Oh, it's okay!" all three of my friends said, at the same time, "Maybe next time then! Bye, Mai-chan~!" they wave their hands at me and walk downstair.

"I apologize for taking you away from your friends, Mai-kun," the principal said.

"Oh no! It's okay! What can I do for you, principal?" I ask.

The principal look at his watch and back to me.

"I was hoping if you could do me a favor..." he said, as he lead me to walk with him downstairs and to his office. "I want you deliver this files to Shibuya-san. And to that addition-" the principal said, as we finally reach his office.

He step inside his office and seconds later, he come out with four other people behind him.

"To that addition, I want you to escort this four people to where the old school building is," he hand me the files he want me to deliver. "Thank you, Mai-kun! I would originally would do it myself, but I have so much to do. And the stuffs- they seem to not like him that well, so I couldn't ask them either! I wonder why? Alway thank you, Mai-kun!" he said and disappear inside his office.

'Okay...' I thought, staring at the principal's office's door.

"Jou-chan?" one of them call out to me.

I turned around, "Huh?"

POV: Shibuya Kazuya

*Near the old school building - On the back of the van*

For the past few hours, I stare at the laptop's screen, repeatedly watching last night's video and listening to the audio.

~ 15 minutes later after the school bell ring ~

'The audio capture something really interesting,' I thought, as I look at the laptop's screen and the files of papers on my hand.

*Stomp* (Multiple different steps coming toward the van)

"Ho, ho, ho! Look at this stuff! Isn't it neat? For a kid to have so much fancy equipments?" a male voices said, behind me.

I took off my headphone and put it down. As I turn around, a tall man stand before me with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"A child like you should go back to school and let adults like me handle this ghosts rumors," he said, sounding confident of his abilities.

"Hmph, _you_ handle the ghosts? Don't kid yourself really," a female voice said, as she walk toward him and sight.

She had brown hair and red eyes.

"Oh? So, you think you can do better than me, _Baba-san_?" he said.

"_B-Baba_?! I dare you to call me _that_ again! And I don't _think_ I can do better than you! I _know_ I can do better than you!" her face darken in rage.

"Now, now! Can't we just get along?" Said, a young blonde hair boy with blue eye.

'How annoying!' My head ache in pain, as all three of them start to make a huge commotion.

I left the van and head to the old school building. At the entrance of the building, a girl with a colorful fabric with patterns of flowers all over it, was looking inside the building. The girl had black hair and light grey eyes. She turn toward me and her eyes widened up and came toward me.

"Excuse me, but have we meet before?" she ask, covering her mouth with her fabric.

"No, I don't believe so," I said, walking past her.

"My name is Hara Masako, by the way!"

'That principal… He must really want to demolish this school building so badly to actually hire her, too," I thought, as I went inside one of the classroom, which I call my _base_.

POV: Taniyama Mai

I lead all four of the people to the old school building.

"This is the old school building, right?" a girl with a beautiful kimono ask.

"Yes," I answer.

"Then," she slowly walk toward the old school building, "I'll take my leave and take a look at the old school building first… I sense a very strange presence," she said, and left the group.

"It's a bit too early… So, I'll look at the old school building later on," said, the man with a ponytail, "Oh? And look here? Who's one is that?" as he saw the van near the old school building.

He walk toward the van and a lady with long brown hair follow after him.

"He must be the kid that the principal was talking about it seems," the lady said.

As for the foreigner boy with blonde hair, he went to the old school building, looking at the building from the outside.

'Who are they? Why would those people have so much interest in this old school building? And Why would the principal hire so many people?' I stare at the old school building and frown.

On the distance I heard two people's voice bickering at each other.

"Now, now! Can't we just get along?" As the man with blonde hair, run toward them to stop them from fighting.

I giggle silently as the two people yell at the man with blonde hair and went back to bickering at each other,'Those two are like old couples.'

Then, a man in black clothing, which was _that_ guy with the _narcissist_ personality. He left the group without being notice. As he walk toward the entrance of the building, I slowly sink deep inside my mind.

'Surely, I won't find anything by just standing around here. If only I could somehow hang around with those people… Long enough to dis- *Short Pause* W-What am I thinking?' I shake my head and sigh. 'But really, why would I do that? Those people are so strange. Especially, _that_ guy with the worst personality! Even though we don't know each other that well, he has a unbelievable self-centered personality!' I stare at him as he finally disappear inside the building.

I look at my hands and notice the _files_.

"T-thats right!" I panicky remember about the files.

I run to the door of the old school building and heard a familiar female voice.

"My name is Hara Masako, by the way," she said.

I peek through the door and saw him, walking past the girl with kimono and went through the hallway of the building. The girl with kimono sigh and turn around and walk toward the door where I was. I panic a little when she saw me standing by the door.

"You should leave this place. There are things in here a originally person won't understand and see …." she said with an annoy face.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. But..." I said, as I stare at the hallway.

She stare at the files on my hands and sigh, "I see... Do as you wish, but leave as soon as you're done with your business here.. If you value your life."

She walk past me, as the others enter the building.

"Where are you going?" the ponytail man ask.

"I need a minute to be alone…" she said, walking out the door.

"Anyway, I'm going to do what I do best!" the man with the ponytail said, "We should do a properly greeting later on!" he left the group.

"I guess, I'll assist him for now," the blonde man said.

"Hmph, guess you should. I bet he's weak anyway," the lady said.

As the others went their own ways and start whatever they are hire by the principal to do. I went and resume to my quest to find that _self-centered _guy.

~Hallway~

*Cracking* (Repeatedly and getting louder each time)

Then, it stopped as I hear a faint sight behind me and I hold my breath, slowly turning around.

'W-Why does this always happen? There's no one there every time! Am I going insane?' I thought, exhaling.

"Onee-chan? What're you doing here?" a child voice said.

I look down, as a little boy pull my skirt.

'H-He's so cute!' I thought, wanting to hug him tightly.

"Onee-chan? What're you doing here?" he ask again.

"I'm actually looking for someone," I smile, not noticing something wasn't right.

"Is he the Oniichan that been here since yesterday?" he smile back.

"Yes… But how did you-"

"Mai?" A familiar male voice called from behind.

I turn around and saw the _self-centered _guy, standing with a surprise look on his face.

"Not only that you're dumb but, also delusional," he said, sighting.

"D-Delusional? What are you talking about? I was just-" I slowly turn around looking for the little boy I was talking to, "talking to this boy?"

"What boy?"

'I-I swear... he was here a second ago...' I thought.

"Mai."

"N-Nevermind!" I said, handing him the files.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, the principal told me to hand it to you."

He sigh dramatically.

'W-What's with that over dramatic sight again?' I frowned.

He took the files and start to read it silently. As I look around the building, I realize that I was alone with him. And once I notice that, I start to feel this weird feeling inside me building up, like my heart was being crash, forcing me to breath harder. I was clueless to why I did it, but I end up watching his dark grey eyes scamming the files, his lips, body, and everything about him... His atmosphere was so neutral and peaceful, it was like listening to those relaxing classical music. *Blush*

'What the heck am I doing? A-And why does my face feels so hot? *Pause* It can't be! *Face more red* Come on, Mai! Pull yourself together!' I slap my face, "Ouch!"

"If you're going to stay here then be quiet," he look up at me.

I mumble to myself, feeling a bit embarrassed and mad. He went back looking at the files again. Time pass by and finally he closed the files and look at me in the eyes. *Heart Beat* Our eyes meet, but I quickly turn away from his gaze.

'W-What is going on?!' I felt my face turning red again and my heart pounding loud.

He then went inside one of the classroom and came back out.

"Here," he hand me, what it looks-like a giant microphone and a television camera.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I ask cluelessly.

"Set all those up."

"What?"

"I want you to place those equipments around the classrooms in the second floor."

"Why should I do that?"

"Why shouldn't you do it?"

"Well… I-It's not my job!"

"If that the case, go away. If you don't want to be useful."

My face turn red in anger.

"Fine! I'll do it!" I said, finally, "So? What exactly am I suppose to do again? How am I-"

"For your sake... I'll explain, how to use those items. I don't want your stupidness to damage any of my equipment," he sight, as if he could predict something like that will happen.

~ A few minutes later… ~

"I hope your brain isn't that small to not remember such an easy task, won't it?" He said.

"I can remember things just fine, thank you very much," I argue back.

"Then, get on to it and set all those things up."

"Yeah, yeah… But why didn't you set it up all yesterday? Since you were here."

He ignore me.

"Don't ignore me!" I said, annoyed.

"*Sigh* Is it really your business to know everything of someone else business?"

"Well, yes," I smile brightly.

"Hmph. Typical of a stupid person's curiosity. Well, fine, if it would shut your mouth. *Pause* I needed a servant to do my biting, but since my latest servant didn't lasted an hour without going insane. He quit last night. Will you last more than an hour with me?"

'What the heck! What is wrong with this guy?' I look away from him and blow up my cheek, like a bubble fish. 'I can't believe this! His mocking me!' I thought angrily. 'He should be named, '_Narcissist Naru-chan_' Why didn't I thought of that earlier? Yep, from now on he is _Naru-chan_!'

Suddenly, I felt him staring at me, giving me the chills. So, I decide to get out of the room and start to set the equipment upstairs.

~Second Floor- Class A~

'Over here should be fine!' I thought, finally placing the last giant-microphone in the room.

I look around the room and nod, 'Yep, I should return.'

On the way down the stair, I bump into the others, who was going the same way, going to see Naru.

POV: Shibuya Kazuya (_Noll_ / Naru)

~ Base ~

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

I heard multiple footsteps entering the room.

"Hey, _Noll_! I've finish setting everything up. Is there anything else?" Mai said.

I turned around and stare at her surprise, 'Did she called me, _Noll_?'

"W-What did you just call me?" I manage to keep my usual cold tone, "And where did you hear it from?"

"Huh? Does that mean other people also call you, _Noll_? As in Naru-cissist Naru-chan?" she said, surprise.

"Naru-cissist Naru-chan? Why would you call him that?" the man with blonde hair ask.

"Well, you see. It's because-…"

'How careless of me… She meant Naru, not _Noll_…' I sigh.

I watch as she openly tell everyone how annoying my personality was and that was why she nickname me, _Naru_.

'What a stupid girl..' I thought, as the others laugh.

"So, who are you people?" I ask them.

"Well, since you ask _so_ nicely. I'm a monk of the Koyasan sect, and my name is Takigawa Hosho," said the man with ponytail.

"I am Matsusaki Ayako, the shrine maiden," said the lady with long brown hair.

"I'm Hara Masako, a spirit medium," said the girl with the kimono.

"Uh… I'm John Brown, a Catholic priest. I exorcist evil spirit," said the boy with blonde hair.

"Jou-chan?" Takigawa-san, looking at Mai.

"Huh? Me? Oh, I'm Taniyama Mai, a regular high school student," she said, "And… He's Shibuya Kazuya. What he does is- Uh, Naru? What exactly do you do?" Mai ask me stupidly.

She came close to me with the curious face. I did a quick smile at Mai, because of her lack of observation and her stupid face turn bright red. She back away from me and wandered off somewhere behind everyone. She then laying against the door, looking outside.

"I'm a ghost hunter," I sigh.

The room stayed silence for a moment.

"That wasn't a bad introduction! Let's get along now, okay?" Takigawa-san said.

Mai and the others gather together and start to talk to each other. Until, I broke their conversation.

"Hara-san, if you don't mind. What do you think of this building?" I ask.

She stayed silent for a well and cover her mouth with her fabric.

"Currently, I can only sense three spirits inside the building. *Pause* A teenage girl, a little boy, and a man… The two children seems to be very protective with each other. Maybe they're brother and sister? The other spirit, the man… He is a bit different from the other two. He is more violent and-" Hara-san suddenly, faint.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" Takigawa catch her.

"S-Sorry… I think I should go outside," she said, looking a bit sick.

She straightening herself up and walk out the door and stop.

"He's the real danger. Please be aware of him. Even though, he hasn't notice us yet. The other two spirit and the other childrens has," She said.

"Other childrens? Wait, I thought you said, you can only sense "three spirits." They are more?" Matsusaki ask.

Hara-san lookup the ceiling and sight.

"Yes, they are outside the old school building… Wandering around," she said, and disappear to the darkness.

"Uh- Wait! I'll company you!" Mai said, and went running out the door.

"A girl, a little boy, and a man…" I thought, "Sigh, I think that is enough for today."

"Oh? Done for the day? But what are you gonna do about the ghosts outside?" Matsusaki-san ask.

I gather the files and start to walk out the door.

"I'll keep my comment to myself for now and whatever you do... Don't touch those spirit outside," I left the room.

*SCREAMS*

"H-Hey! Isn't that Hara-san and Mai-chan's voice?" Takigawa said, running outside the room.

*Loud Crashing Sound*

Takigawa-san and the others went running past me, toward the scream. I follow after them to the staircase where we found Hara-san on the ground, shaking in fear.

"Masako?! Are okay? Hey!" Takigawa-san said, shaking Hara-san.

"My face… It's gone!" Hara-san scream.

* * *

******Arthur's Note/Message:**

Hope this chapter wasn't boring to you guys! -Jc


End file.
